the_origin_of_mutantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Psionics
Psionics: Psionics (also psionic energy) is the application of a specific frequency of energy analogous to, but not part of, the electromagnetic spectrum. This energy has a unique characteristic in that it is generated and controlled by mental impulses from a living organism, and cannot be replicated mechanically. Psionic energy can be harnessed for a number of uses, most notably through mutant power manifestations. Mutants who exhibit psionic powers are referred to generally as psis, or according to their specific manifestation. Manifestations: Telepathy: from the Greek tele- (meaning at a distance) and -pathy (meaning feeling or perception) Telepathy is most simply described as a link between two sentient minds. A common analogy for telepathy is that of two computers on a network, able to read files form the other, depending on the configuration of the link. The first and most common expression of telepathy is communication via thought. A telepath may establish a communication link with one or more minds, depending on skill and power level. Even without a direct link, it is possible for a sensitive telepath to pick up on surface thoughts of nearby minds, or become aware of a non-telepath attempting to contact them. A counter-application of this form of telepathy can be used to affect the senses of others, to broadcast sensory information along a link, or to alter or dull another's senses. Another application of telepathy is that of locating a specific mind at a distance. This ability is amplified by the use of devices such as Cerebro. Use of telepathy in this manner may facilitate communication over great distances. Telepathy can also be used violently, disrupting the operation of a target's brain to cause a temporary fugue state, or trigger pain sensations, paralysis, or other debilitating psychosomatic effects. Benedetto Balfino has perfected a stunt where he focuses his telepathy into a short-range offensive weapon, symbolized by a "psychic knife". Telepathy may also be used to project the telepath's self-image into the mind of another, creating a psi-scape, a sort of shared consensual hallucination almost indistinguishable from reality. This use of telepathy is common in various forms of therapy and deep communication. Many telepaths form semi-permanent links with one or more minds, referred to as a psi-link. This results in all parties on the link sharing some degree of thought, emotion, and occasionally sensation. Severing of a psi-link can often be psychologically and occasionally physically traumatic. Charles Xavier and Jean Grey, having studied Askani shielding techniques, have unusual, 'patterned' shields somewhat stronger than the norm (under usual conditions) due to the forms of meditation involved. Askani shielding is more organic, based on strengthening a telepath's mind on a fundamental level. The exercises Kalina Maas has been encouraged to do since infancy means she has a very early start on learning these techniques. Known Telepaths in the Origin of Mutants RP: *Jean Grey *Kalina Maas *Charles Xavier *Nathaniel Essex *Abigail Star * Telekinesis: from the Greek tele- (meaning at a distance) and -kinesis (meaning motion) Telekinesis is the ability to use psionic energy to exert force at a distance. Telekinetics are often able to lift objects with their mind, of masses ranging from molecules in a DNA strand to massive multiple-ton aircraft. Some of the varied uses of telekinesis include: *Exerting force on an object to move it or hold it in place. *Flight, either by lifting the telekinetic or providing raw thrust. *Exerting force in a specific area, creating a virtual 'shield' of force. *Separating a solution into its component parts, if the telekinetic has the ability to distinguish those components. *Altering the phase state of matter: from solid to liquid, or from an amorphous form to a crystalline form. One of the unique aspects of telekinesis is that there is not necessarily an equal and opposite reaction to telekinetic force being exerted on an object. For example, a telekinetic lifting a car is not affected by an equal downward force. The reason for this has not yet been determined. 'Telekinetics in the Origin of mutants RP:' *Jean Grey *Serena Eliot *Nathaniel Essex Empathy: Precognition: Other Manifestations: Astral plane: The so-called "astral plane" is thought to be a manner of viewing psionic energy, much in the same manner some energy manipulators can view the world in relation to electromagnetic energy. However, the astral plane also exhibits properties of physical space. An odd form of matter, termed ectoplasm can be brought from the astral plane into physical space, often as a side-effect of psionic power or to form physical constructs animated by psionic force. While no conclusive studies have been made on ectoplasm, it appears to be indistinguishable from matter native to the physical plane. Ectoplasmic matter appears to violate the theory that matter may neither be created or destroyed, although this paradox can be explained by the transporation of ectoplasmic matter to and from the astral plane. The astral plane is generally only 'visible' to telepaths, although other psis may have methods of sensing it, such as Alain DuBoi's visualization of emotions as colors. Psionic Energy and Technology: While not specifically part of the electromagnetic spectrum, psionic energy has been shown to be affected by certain frequencies and intensities of electromagnetic radiation. This discovery was instrumental in the creation of The Box, a "psi-proof" room located in the medical complex of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The theory has also been used to create devices, often termed " psi-bafflers" that interfere with psionic energy. These devices, although exceedingly rare and prohibitively expensive, can either interfere with or totally block psionic energy, similar to how different types of matter will block specific frequencies of electromagnetic radiation. To date, it has not been possible to mechanically replicate, store, or control psionic energy aside from providing the aforementioned technological interference. Non-Spis and Shielding: Non-psis can be taught to shield against casual psionic contact and not broadcast their thoughts, and with more intensive training (such as that received in intelligence agencies and with the X-Men from Charles) be able to block a telepathic probe for a short period of time, be that seconds or minutes depending on a) the strength of the telepath and b) the particular structure of the non-psi's mind. One's ability to shield is very much determined by the strength of will, the training they receive and their particular mindset. Shielding traditionally occurs in three stages: 1) Learning to actively quiet one's own psionic signature. The mental version of quieting and controlling your breathing, in a way. Instead of broadcasting your thoughts, you learn to internalize those processes, to turn down the volume. 2) How to actively identify a foreign mental presence, get a feel for the levels of potential scanning and active use on the mind. Xavier's students are taught these first two stages as part of their normal powers training, to varying levels of competence depending on the student. 3) Creating the actual shields. In some cases, these might be imagined 'walls', keeping out the other's thoughts, in others they can be repeated phrases or meditative mantras. For others, it might be projecting certain unpleasant memories or thoughts in an effort to drive the telepath away, or a combination of several techniques. A non-psi would not be able to hold off a determined probe from a telepath, no matter what their training, unless they had a link with a telepath who was helping them. In those circumstances, the non-psi may be able to distract the invading telepath by focussing on a particular memory or piece of information, however this is mostly a stop-gap type of measure against a truly determined telepath. Some non-psis are established as having powers interactions that make them difficult or impossible to scan, such as Remy or Wanda (when she's using her powers), however, this does not mean they can withstand a telepathic probe from a determined high-level telepath. It is possible for a psi to wipe traces of a psionic invasion from the mind, either by altering memories or implanting suggestions. In some cases, it might be possible to slip those suggestions past a person's defences without them being aware. It is generally the case that those who have been taught to shield would be sufficiently aware to detect an unwanted psionic presence. Natural Immunity to Psionics: There are a number of characters whose powers or mental structure make casual scanning next to impossible, and active probing extremely difficult, although a determined telepath would be able to eventually manage it, likely causing damage in the process. Those characters are: *Jamie Madrox (multiplicity of his mind whilst duping) *Magneto (due to the helmet he wears and magnetises, causing an EM disruption) *Marie D'Ancanto (numbers of other presences in her head) *Remy LeBeau (stimulus overload from his spatial sense) *Mikhail Rasputin (Due to his unstable mindset) *James Howlett (Due to the mental scarring tissue he has from the adamantium bullet) *Daken Howlett ('' Mental trap that enables him to control the telepath invading his mind and reverse the effects)'' *Victor Creed (Sabretooth protects his mind from mental probing due to the healing tissue and resistance of the feral mind) *Laura Kinney (Talon protects her mind much alike Sabretooth protects Victor Creeds mind.) Category:Powers